


Poems

by orphan_account



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry, free form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Poems

remember when we lived here?  
it was new and gray.  
they always asked how it felt,  
i never had much to say. 

everything was dull,  
a blur to be forgotten.  
perhaps it was my eyes;  
how old and worn they've gotten.

it could have been the lighting  
that made me feel opaque.  
my senses could've been sleeping,  
at least they know to wake.

it must've been the house.  
it must've been inside out.  
'cause i watched the sun all day  
and forgot what it was about.

the blame could fall on the house  
or the way i fit inside it.  
it surely wasn't me who broke  
'cause i know how to hide it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _160726_


End file.
